Wild Red
by Tygsy
Summary: Red is the base tchnical suport oficer and Wild is..Wild... Magnte to trouble and think himself as worlds best lover. Their encounter is recipe for confusion


Disclaimer: I don't own the Biker Mice from Mars.  Wildfire is my character however and Ilfa Redliner belongs to Mez.

Wild Red

**By **

**Tygra**

   A wild red brick colored tail slashed wildly coming from under a computer console. Her owner was having trouble trying to identify the problem with the server computer, the main one that processed the all the information from the base, controlled the electronic systems and connected most of the base equipment and the Freedom fighters bases communication systems as well.

 The mouse under the console was well aware of the importance of this particular work and how vulnerable the base was until the systems were back.

 As things were, her people would not be able to detect an enemy if he approached, for the radar systems were deaf. Only a few bikes that still had AI systems could sense them but their radar range was very limited. When they beeped about intruders, those would already be too close to make a huge damage.

The rooms inside the inactive volcano, where the base was located, were literally a hell- without windows, that could pinpoint their secret location, and with the main air conditioner computer system crashed… some newbies and even seasoned soldiers were considering risk their tails outside with an eventual rat…or Plutarkian than be slowly cooked alive.

 Red could understand it pretty well… her fur was so soaked that she wished she had a zipper that could allow her put it back and forth. Her position was uncomfortable, she had to do contortionisms under the console … but it had its advantages; it allowed her to reach where she wanted and right now she had a sudden view of some breathtaking honey-colored legs that just came in. 

She just hoped it wasn't another job demand… she didn't know how she could deal with the ton of work she already had. Being one of the last computer experts that still existed on Mars, her job that in normal times would already be overloaded, in war times made she live with constant feeling that no matter what she did, she would never had her job done in time.

  And as all that wasn't enough, the computer had decided to enter on strike at one of busiest days at the base. New supplies, new rookies that had to be catalogued....  The #!@&¨)Plutarkians had decided to get this specific week to  give them more trouble… than usual; attacking cities and the  newly-reconquered  bases. 

  Alfa- Kappa had just been recovered last week by the Freedom Fighters and now the fish were there again. Now she would have reprogram ALL of her base defense system and electronic codes so the Plutarkians could not use the Alfa computers to sabotage them or find out their location.

 Red shivered at the thought that the fish could break their encrypted codes and find the vital information contained there. This was one of the reasons that all the other FF bases had decided to not give time to fish face enjoy their new conquer. The other, of course, was that as good Martians, they loved an opportunity to kick some stinky tails.

 They kept constant attacks on their former compound to keep the enemy busy enough to not have time to break the codes. The orders were to blow up Alfa Kappa and turn their systems into melted trash. This would mean even more work for her, because the people on Alfa that had not been on the surprise attacks had to be relocated.  Some of them were coming to the Mons Olympus base, and had to be registered so the supplies chief could have a better idea of mow many mice she was dealing with and how much food, medical material, weapons and so on would be necessary.

A new base location was a necessity, and when this new place was found, guess who would have to bail her tail there to install the new computer and electronic systems?

 And of course each new plan to get their bases back required the maps that were on the computer's memories, the video-links with the other FF bases…

_____________________X_________________X_____________________

Red had not much time to think about what the new comer wanted, he came right under her working console and closed the lid.  The two of them were too close for her taste. His body was over hers, she was in hurtful position due her contorted position and having some pointy computer removed pieces under it. It was a comfort that he also had some pointy things on his back…

" Hey MISTER.  If you don't…"

 He kissed her to shut her up. Red fought to break free from him but his arms were strong and she was trapped under his body and the console internal walls. A minute later she could hear that someone came inside the room. She could hear the angry footsteps and a well-known metal sound.  A few minutes later the door of her workroom hissed, indicating that the intruder had left.

 " And what is that you had on your mind…?"  She managed to say when he broke the kiss. " What you think you was doing?" She tried to get from under him but couldn't. "Now mister… would you mind to uncrowdes me? It's hot enough down here with my own fur, no air conditioner… and the lid open.  You only got things worse adding your soaked fur on top of me and closing it."

" Sorry… About the kiss… it was only way to quiet you. Couldn't think anything else." He moved away to the room, getting to the ground another computer that she had been working on before the main crisis when he stood up. From then on he was very respectful.

 ' O MY Whiskers.  You sure are a nuisance here. What did you do to get Commander Stoker so mad at you? I haven't seen him that angry since the day he found out he had been fooled by that Rat, Mace or when his brother Stroke comes here to criticize everything. And surely…   had never seen him angry without a good reason."  She looked sadly at the smashed computer…" I'm starting to guess why he wants your whiskers…who are you after all?" She realized he had not been… pushy nor had forced himself. The kiss had been gentle and he did have taken a tinny enjoyment from it, but aside that he had been very respectful. And she later would admit to herself she had not found it entirely unpleasant either.

 " I'm Wildfire…. I was just transferred from the Alpha- Kappa base."

 Red combed her fur and arranged her hair with her   fingers to be more presentable. " I'm Ilfa Redliner… but my friends call me Red what I not sure its your case… Anyone that leaves someone patient like Stoker Loose It… is suspicious."

"  I'm sorry about that crowding a bit ago."  But his eyes smiled he was not So sorry after all as he was saying. Despite his uncomfortable position with a Commander hot on his tail, his eyes were evaluating her. 

Red on her side…had been checking him out discreetly too. She could not avoid feeling his well-worked muscles pressing against her body, a few minutes ago. And the sensation had not been bad at all, strange, but not bad.

 He was honey colored and had hair blending nicely hues of copper, orange, gold, like he had sun-raising flames on his head. The locks had darker patches o its tips and some fell graciously on his shoulders like ferret tails. However, most of them were disarrayed now giving him a troubled look.

 His eyes were honeying brown too and despite his glee and obvious checkout on her… they had a ill hidden sadness there that was touching. Red couldn't avoid enjoying the material.

However something was missing on his head, but right now she couldn't put the finger on what it was.

" Look…" He raised his hands in peace I assure you I'm innocent…"

" If you are innocent as you allege why don't you talk to Commander Stoker? He's a very understanding person."  Her voice was tired. Not at him, but with all the stress she had been under lately.

" Someone stepped on his tail." By her look he saw he had got bad choice of words… " Sorry about that. Didn't mean being offensive. I don't know what's eating him… but it's not me… and I know how to stay away from those that want my liver for dinner… especially base commanders. They have bad habit of likening it raw and not even expect us to die to get it." He smirked, trying to joke.

" I don't know what sort of commanders you have been with, but Stoker is not like that.  Well he isn't usually, but we have been under too much stress recently he may be more edgy than usual. But I assure you he's very understanding even when he's wanting you tail."

" You seem to know him a lot…. Have you combated by his side?"

" Hm… I have been in some field missions, but I am not a soldier if that's what you are asking. I have been with him here on this base for some years now. When you have a job like mine…" She made a broad gesture around… " You have to know what your superiors expect from you to attend their demands as best as possible. You have to know their temper, to know how to tell them when they are asking impossible tasks, you have  to know how not hurt their feelings, their pride, how to lead them the way you want... the way you know things can be done.  Also I had been with him at mess hall, at field missions, had been close to him several times…It's me that fix his tail when it get bugs…"

 Wild gave her a wicked smile.

 She gave him a cold glare. "  I am NOT that close to him the way you are thinking. As you will notice, one of my jobs is the maintenance not only of the cold-wired computers but the Plutarkians prothesis as well. Now if you excuse me…. I have a lot of work to do and you are not allowed to stay here without a pass. This is the brain of the base, and we have classified material here that can't be messed by unauthorized hands. So kick your tail of before I have to call the security."

 Wildfire felt the sudden drop on the room temperature. The lady was truly kicking him out. His godlike body didn't seem to making any effect on her.

"Please…let me stay… they gona kill me if I go outside."

 " What you have done so serious?"

" I'm innocent. You see I have written a poem letter to Commander Stellar… I was at Stoker's office… and got a paper and an envelope…and let over the table with her name on… top…"

" I think I see where this is getting." Read shook her head.  The bitter arguments between the Freedom Fighters commander and the Army General were known and taken as part of daily life.

 " You know they don't like no officers rooming there without request. But it was only place where one can find writing material… and I thought... being at her work place….I could get some inspiration for the poem… but she came in before I could leave… I only had time to leave the office by the side door. I didn't want go to bunker for breaking rules. I was going to leave the envelope under her door and I didn't thought that if she found the poem would make a fuss about it."

" Why she got so mad?"  Red was curious now.

" Well… you know… she and Stoker don't get along well. But for working purpose they forget their differences… but what I didn't know was that on the other side of the paper there was some battle plans that Stoker and Stella were working on."

" She didn't think it was funny he had been writing poems on battle plans and I have NO idea how the poem went to the messages board of he base and now Stoker wants my tail my liver and rest of me…"

"  No wonder he's so mad;"

"  You should have seen her at mess hall. She stormed there and made a fool of him in front of everyone.  For the lack of security on the base, for how ridiculous an old man like him sending poems. That he should stop acting like a teenager and assume a composure adequate to his position and age.'

" Poor Stoker. Aging isn't something he deals well."

"I wasn't there but some of my companions could swear Stoker crouched his ears and recoiled his tail. Spits said later he only had seen the mess hall so silent and tense when Modo's mama comes to visit and something unpleases her. Stella really made him look like an senile old man that didn't know how to behave anymore and of course took the chance to humiliate the Freedom Fighters… they were a bunch of drunk disorganized and childish minded mice."

" She said that?" Red was shocked that Stella went so far.

"  So I was told.  The boys are still mad her, and they where when she crushed Stoker.  But everything she said had some truth. We are indiscipline, we love act as High School teenagers… dam what's wrong enjoying life if we get our missions right? But on Stella mouth, the way she said the words the boys had to swallow their bitter words. If she was a guy, she would be on med area now."

" And Stoker found out it was you that sent the poem?"

  Wild fire nodded. " I tried to explain to her. I wanted to get the commander of the hook.  She said she would not believe in any thing I said…. That everyone on this base was Stoker's…" he hesitated and Red guessed that Commander Stellar had said unpronounceable words.

" I just wanted to write her some…poetry… how the heck I was supposed to know what was on the other side of the paper?" He had such troubled boy face that moved her.

" For starters… you shouldn't even be at their office. Second it was very dangerous you getting a paper from their desk without checking it out.  They could contain important issues."

" But they were in the printer paper tray with blank sheet papers. They were blank."

" At one side. At the other…- You really got your tail into boiling waters. Stoker is the laughing stock of the base now. He had been humiliated by a lady in front of everyone. He and Mars, as well, are lucky enough that the guys respect him a lot, to the point of giving their lives for him. So this story won't have further consequences than a week of being the base joker. But for your bad luck- the Plutarkians had decided to attack this very week… and what he could have taken more lightly in other circumstances It is now also adding him extra stress for guys from the other bases are coming here and being informed of what had happened. Stoker can get a serious advertence for disrespecting a Mars Army Official, for messing around with battle plans and all that will be on his command file. Stoker may look like crazy, undisciplined and irresponsible for the view of the rule-book-followers- the military. But Stoker knows pretty well what he's doing and he takes his work much more seriously that those protocol-followers could understand. A streak like that on his file hurts him deeply."

 Wild shook his head. " If there was any way I could fix this but as things are the more I try to defend Stoker, the more they will think that's because I'm being an FF loyal or his but kisser."

  " The only way I see you can help him is handing yourself in… he probably will get you an exemplar punishment…."

"I would! If he didn't walk around the base with his killer glare."

" I will talk to him. If you promise me that you gonna hand yourself in to fix this situation."

 " Guess it's either that or having to leave the Freedom Fighters." He sighed. "Maybe some days in bunker won't be so bad."

 Red smiled inwardly. * _You will find out that old bear has his own creative ideas of paying back*._

_

* * *

_

 Red didn't see the honey guy for while. Things finally settled down, the old base being reconquered and the military puling their mouse fur out of their shaved heads… for the Highly Unorthodox FF approach to the problem. And their victory as well.

 Stellar had to accept Stoker's innocence but she spend some days with look she had swallowed a raw sabersquid and it didn't went down well her throat.

 After the busy week and her job done, Stoker forced Red to take some vacations.

" You need some fresh air sweetheart. Your eyes are baggy as a Plutarkian's

" But Stoker… I'm the only one that can fix the systems here on the base… and as good machines they are always giving trouble somewhere."

 He put his hands on her shoulders like a bro. " It's exactly why I'm giving you this forced license. Your brain also needs a break and I recognize we demanded too much form you this past week."

" But commander.."

" That's an order Lieutenant."

" Lieu…" Red gulped, not expecting the promotion.

" Not all promoting are won on battlefield. I can recognize the hard work of my crew … and you risked our live not sleeping or eating properly to get the work done. Now take a break, see city, people. Sunrise, see what we are fighting for."

 Red nodded. She was in love with the idea of having some days for herself… not having anyone bossing her or calling her in middle of night for an emergency.

_

* * *

_

  Wildfire yawned and watched the sky…impatient.  Why sun took so long to come?  There was never anything helping here… at this morning early hours. He would have preferred spent a week in a cell... that he could deal… had been this route before… But be away from action.  MAN!

 Stoker really knew how to hit a guy.  Red had helped and talked to commander…allowing at least that he accepted to talk to Wildfire in less death killing terms.  

 Stoker had been hard then, and Wildfire thought the issue was over. He had got a real hard speech from one of Mars legends and that had hurt as hell. The commander had made sure he had not been part of the rescue raids but several Other Bases hadn't been on the list either, so Wildfire had just shrugged.

Now on early morning shifts he realized how clever Stoker had been. He had deliberately got the wild mouse out of action in any way that he could.

 No girls, no companions… Well there was Colossus, but the mouse was quiet as tomb. Army.  GRR. Did his duty and didn't speak or questioned orders. Stood there still, immobile from moment he was put on guard until the shift arrived. Talk to him was useless, the Mars sands were more noisy.

 Speaking of sands… Wildfire turned his attention to them, to the wind whirls that made them move.

 As dawn first lights arrived, the surroundings began to acquire a reddish coloration. His mind drifted toward a certain mouse with brick color fur and petroleum hair.  He remembered having her under his weigh…  her mouth. He had taken it by surprise when she opened to protest.  So sweet… he evoked the feelings he had felt. Now at desert hours of the mornings it seemed more special. He wondered why he didn't take more advantage of the situation. He wasn't a mouse to refuse a pretty lady and the situation had been just perfect… for some smooching at least… and maybe some hands exploring…

* _What's wrong with you, Wild? Since when you refused an opportunity to have a good time with a pretty girl? *  he wondered to himself. * The strange thing is I just couldn't do it…she's pretty, I liked having her on my arms… but just couldn't. This never happened to me before… what's going on? Wildfire… are you losing your touch?*_

_

* * *

_

   When she came back from her vacation she found flowers on her desk and a small card with simple words. " Missed you. Welcome back."

 It wasn't signed but she knew who had sent them. She smiled at the gentleness, and thanked him later.

Wildfire had come to her workstation several times, and she was sad she had to shoo him off. Her security officer was strict about permanence of unauthorized people on the data center of the base. She thought that was for the best anyway. Wildfire seemed to be woman driven and she more than once had seen him hitting on officers, secretaries, whatever former skirt users the base had.

 She had decided not taking him seriously, but fate had other plans.

 She had got a medical license to visit her grandmother that wasn't feeling well and had decided to stay another week out of the base or until her grandmother felt well. 

One night she was at her house and had been awakened by sounds in the street, like some drunken person drawing it's body. Red thought about calling the Freedom fighters to take care of the troublemaker, for police was something long ago extinct on Mars. Then occurred her that could be some of Her companions at base, the guys sometimes overdid on the beer.  If that was so, maybe she could help him and avoid a disagreeable situation with the commanders.

 She reached the window and peered through the curtain. It seemed to be a bum. He looked up as had sensed he was been watched and she let out an involuntary cry, it was Wildfire… and he looked terrible beaten.

 She put a coat over her   nightgown and went to front door.

" By Mars, Wildy. What happened to you?" She gave some steps toward him. He looked her surprised and than shocked. He stepped back.

" I'm ok."

" No, you are not. You are all bloody and beaten. What happened?" her voiced betrayed her concern.

" Leave me alone. You ladies are treacherous as Plutarkians…" he snarled, his voice revealing anger and hurt.  She could sense beer on him. He was drunk or had been drinking a lot.

 She ignored his refusal. " Come inside, Wild. I want check those wounds. You can barely stand."

" Do you care?" he seemed more surprised now.

" Stop that, its me… Red. You don't trust me anymore?"

 He nodded silently and   half walked, half leaned on her.

 She put him on her couch and took his shirt of. He was so wounded some skin went with it. He winced when it was peeled of.

" What happened?"  She cared him as gentle as she could.

" I'm no rat" He  sobbed. " I not stinking rat."

 " Of course you are not a rat, Wild. What are you talking about? Where do you got that idea?"

" They will pay me I thought they were friends.'

Red noticed he was talking senseless things. She would not make sense of them now. Better let him sleep some. She let him mumble things while tendered his wounds. She  didn't find anything broken, but he would feel pain for a while.  Whoever did this dirty job, had done well. She took him to her guest room, got him pillows and a blanket.  She was leaving when he called her. " Are you leaving me too?  Do you also think I'm a freak?"

 Red came back; " No you are not a freak for me."

" So why are you leaving?" he was crying now. Red didn't know what to do. " You need some sleep."

" You are like all the others. You can't stand be near me. I'm not a rat."

"  Of course you are not a rat, Wildy. What happened?  It was the rats that did this to you?"

" No. mice."

" Wild you need some sleep."

" Please don't leave me."

 She saw he was scared she abandoned him. " I will stay here, but please try to rest."

 He slept holding her hand.

_

* * *

_

 Red poked the head on her guest's room.  She had spent night there, making him company, wondering what had happened. She knew Wildfire was a trouble magnet, but until now he had always revealed an incredible capacity of getting out of them, unharmed and with class. She also suspected he had a heart broken.

  He saw her and looked down ashamed.

" How are you feeling today?" She smiled trying to put him at ease. She also felt she would rip whoever did this to him.

" Terrible.  Sorry for the trouble."

" No trouble at all. We are friends, right?"

 " We are?"  He looked lost. " I not sure who my friends are anymore. But I trust you."

" Who did this to you, Wild? Why do you think I'm not your friend?"

" You never seemed to pay much attention to me on the base. I thought it was because you were shy. They call you…"

" The Ice Lady. I know." She chuckled. " They may think I'm cold. But you must understand that being one of few females in a male skyrocketing hormone level base I have to play cold. It doesn't mean I don't like you or doesn't care. I just wanted to you know where your place was."

 His face was hurt. " My place." He said bitterly. 

" I meant, I wasn't interested in you like the way you are thinking."

" Do you think I'm a freak too?"

" NO!  Who said that absurd to you."

"Malice.!'

" Malice? You mean officer Malice?   The base secretary?"

 He nodded. "  I thought she was interested in me; we were going out.  Tonight, I though it would be a good night, with some of her friends, and maybe later, she and I could be alone. We went to a party. I was to meet her there."

" What happened?"

" She denied in front of everyone she was seeing me. She said she didn't' go out wit freaks, and partly rat bastards. Hers friends decided to show me my place. I couldn't fight all of them. While they beat me they said I was rat abortion."

' Where the HELL she got that absurd idea that you are part rat?"

" Because I don't have antennae. She said that   its part of Martian mice treats like our fur, and big teeth and tail. That even babies mixed of mice and aliens had antennas. Only rats or part rats didn't get them. That my lack of antennae could only indicate. I"

Red was stunned. She always knew something was weird on his appearance…but until now could not put fingers on.

" What happened to your antennae?"

" I never had them. I was born like that as far as I remember. The religious ladies that took care of me told me I was delivered to orphanage without them."

  She pecked his chin and lifted. " Wild, I don't think you are a freak. Actually I think you are cute."

" You do? O just saying to make me feel better.?"

" Yes. I do. From the first time. And if it turns out that you are part rat, I don't care. You are one of sweetest people I ever met. I know you are brave, despite your hot mouth and an apparent magnetism for trouble."

" Why you never…" he felt more comforted now.

" I take relationships seriously, Wild. I want someone that can respect me, respect my brains, not only my body. I want someone that can love me. Those things take time. If I let you know I was interested, you hands would be resting on me like you do to other girls."

 He looked down, realizing his behavior with girls spoke against him now.

" I wanted to know you better, know if you could respect my Being."

 He looked at her, expecting.

" And you did." She smiled. " You treated me with respect, I saw how you treated me different from what you have done to the other girls. And although I can't agree the way you treat them, I thank you for respecting me."

" You are different Red, I can't say why. I just couldn't treat you the way I did the others. Just couldn't. I don't know why, and I confess, that scares me. You are the first real friend of opposite sex I have. We talked to each other, back at base, the same way I talked to the guys. Discounting of course the inappropriate language. It's a new experience for me and I have to admit I'm enjoying. At the same time I'm scared. I don't want to drive you away."

" You not driving me away." She leaned forward. " Actually you are pulling me closer."

 He couldn't believe that was happening. Her mouth went gently to his. Her hands were careful to not touch his wounds, were gentle. His on hand went shyly to touch her, to slowly and gently caress her arms. This was whole new experience for him. The desire was lit, but he felt pleasure in knowing her, in going slowly.

She broke apart and he felt agony, wanting more.

 Red caressed his cheekbones gently. " I know you are hungry, but you need to recover first. I don't want be responsible for reopening your wounds."

" Au contrary. When you kissed me, I felt warm inside. Like they were closing. Is this love?"

" Well, I guess so. I'm new on the Love road, so we will have to explore it together. But right now I have to make sure your physical wounds are healed. And how about some breakfast for two, here in the room?"

" Are you leaving?" fear covered his eyes again.

" Just to get us breakfast."

 He tried to get up

" Don't ever think of it." She had a stern glare. " You need to stay in bed. And learn to trust me. I promise I will be back."

 He reluctantly let her go. While she was away he fought against his fear that she was finding a excuse…that she would not go back.

 She came back with the tray of food, and it was like the sun had reappeared after a thunderstorm. She had brought two trays with food sat in front of him on bed and they had their best breakfast in their lives.


End file.
